


Perfect Day

by DarkShade



Series: Rip Hunter - Unstuck In Time And Space [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip ends up in Caritas.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter, Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Series: Rip Hunter - Unstuck In Time And Space [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TheaDrogna for the song.

The light faded around Rip into complete blackness.

“Please don’t let me be blind,” he sighed, “That’s all I need.”

“I believe the lights are off,” Gideon’s voice came, relaxing him a little.

Trying to move forward, Rip encountered solid walls around him in a small box and he was beginning to get worried – never claustrophobic normally he really hoped he could find a light or a way out soon otherwise he may develop it.

“Captain,” Gideon said, “Reach out and down to just above your hip, you should find the door handle.”

Slowly Rip stretched out his hand, palm forward onto the smooth wall and slid it down. To his relief he felt a door handle, and to his relief, it wasn’t locked.

“The corridor is clear, Captain,” Gideon told him.

He opened the door fully and sighed in relief to find a corridor, although dimly lit. Gideon smiled at him as he closed the door and looked around.

“Any idea where we are?” Rip asked her.

“I haven’t been able to investigate, Captain,” Gideon told him, “But there is music coming from further down the corridor. And I want to say singing but…”

“But?”

“Caterwauling is a better adjective to describe what I heard,” she replied.

Rip chuckled softly before he started walking slowly along the corridor in the direction Gideon pointed him in. He could hear music and someone starting to sing, very off key. Glancing to one side he saw Gideon shudder at it, she had always been a harsh critic but in this Rip had to agree with her opinion.

Finding a door, open only a crack, Rip looked through and saw what looked like a bar, but the clientele appeared to be mostly alien as far as he could tell. Thankfully there were some humans mixed in so he wouldn’t look completely out of place. Easing himself out of the door and into the main bar, Rip winced when a hand rested on his shoulder.

“Now where did you come from?” an amused voice said, “Because I know you didn’t come through the front door.”

Turning Rip found himself face to face with a humanoid with green skin, red eyes and horns wearing a tailored turquoise suit, white shirt and matching tie while holding a half-full hi-ball glass. Searching his memory for the race Rip saw Gideon shrug that she didn’t recognise the species either, which concerned him.

“I’m a demon, honey and this is my place, Caritas,” the being told him before introducing himself, “I’m the Host.”

Rip frowned, focussing on the word demon and wishing he’d paid more attention to Constantine.

“Are you another of the broody ones?” the Host asked with an amused smile, “Because I have one of those already coming in here.”

Rip stared at him bemused.

“Am I getting a name?” the Host asked, “Or an explanation of where you came from.” At Rip’s continued silence, the Host rolled his eyes, “Come on, give me something.”

“Rip Hunter,” he introduced himself a little reluctantly.

The Host smiled at him, “So, what can I get you to drink?”

Rip opened his mouth before stopping and shrugging, “No cash.”

“It’ll be on the house,” the Host told him adding quickly, “Just this once.”

“Why?” Rip asked.

The Host chuckled, “Well, you somehow managed to get into my club without anyone noticing, you are giving off some wicked vibes I can feel over Greg on stage there and I’m betting you’re connected to the odd glowing thing in my office.”

Rip was unable to hide his relief that the shard was close by.

“So,” the Host said, “Drink?”

“Scotch,” Rip replied, trying to work out if he could trust this…demon.

The Host turned and ordered the drink from his bar tender, while Rip glanced at Gideon.

“I am afraid I have no frame of reference for our current situation,” she told him, “Do you want me to ask Mr Constantine?”

Rip shook his head softly. “Not just yet. Let’s see where this goes.”

The Host handed Rip a glass filled with amber liquid. Slowly he took a sip, finding it was actually a really good scotch.

“I do not stock rubbish,” the Host told him the amused smile still on his face before noting, “I’ll be back.”

Rip took a proper drink as the demon left him to talk to the creature who had been singing.

“I will admit, Captain,” Gideon said as she looked around, “I have not seen anything like this before.”

“Me neither,” he breathed, “Also not sure Constantine has ever met a demon quite like the Host.” He glanced over at the where the demon was talking softly, “Any idea what that’s about?”

Gideon smiled, “I’m afraid not.”

“Can you tell me where the office is?” Rip asked.

“I believe it is on the other side of bar,” Gideon nodded across to door that he would need to leap over the bar to get to.

Grimacing Rip took another drink.

“That is not helpful, Captain,” Gideon stated disapprovingly.

“Well it’d be rude not to drink it,” Rip replied, “And I think I want to stay on his good side.”

Before Gideon could reply the Host returned to the bar.

“So, Mr Hunter,” he smiled, “What are you singing?”

“I’m sorry?”

The Host smiled, “People come here for help and I can only help when they sing. It’s my gift. So, pick a song.”

Realising he had no way out of this Rip tried to think of something he could get through quickly, assuming it existed in this dimension.

“Why not sing the one you always sang for Miranda?” Gideon suggested.

Rip sighed and finished his drink before heading to the stage.

Gideon had always loved to hear her Captain sing. He used to sing to Miranda and Jonas as well as on the ship all the time and she had missed hearing him sing to himself as he worked.

She watched amused at how uncomfortable he was as he stood on the stage behind the microphone waiting for whatever song he’d chosen to begin. As the first notes filled the air, Gideon smiled at the choice and watched him lean forward.

“Just a perfect day. Drink Sangria in the park,” he sang softly, not used to singing in front of people, “And then later. When it gets dark, we go home.”

It was a song Rip would sing to Miranda when they first fell in love, because it said everything that he felt for her that he wasn’t able to voice himself. Miranda always insisted he sing it whenever they were together, it was their song.

His voice steadied as he got into the song, “Oh, it's such a perfect day, I'm glad I spent it with you. Oh, such a perfect day. You just keep me hanging on. You just keep me hanging on.”

“Wow,” the Host murmured from her side, “Your boy can sing.”

Gideon turned in surprise, “You can see me?”

“Not exactly,” the Host replied, “I know you’re there and I know how close the two of you are.”

“How?” interest filled Gideon’s voice.

He smiled, “I’m an empath and I can read people when they sing.”

“As that is when they are at their most open emotionally,” Gideon mused, “An intriguing talent.”

The Host nodded, “And although I could sense you slightly before he sang, I am aware and can hear you now.”

Rip had reached the lines Gideon knew was why this song was the one he sang to his wife.

“Just a perfect day. You made me forget myself,” his eyes closed as he lost himself in the words and memories of the woman he was singing to, “I thought I was, someone else, someone good.”

“Oh my,” the Host whispered sadly, “Oh my heart.”

They stood and listened to Rip as he finished the song. Silence filled the room for a moment before the audience applauded enthusiastically, many cheering, and the Host walked over to where Rip looked uncomfortable at the attention.

Rip followed the Host to a table hidden away where Gideon was standing waiting for them.

“I asked you to sing,” the Host explained, “Because that’s how I help people. I can see where you came from, the pain you’ve suffered, the losses you’ve survived. And I know the journey you’re on just now.”

Rip stared at him unable to speak

“I also know about your friend,” the Host continued, “And how grateful you are for her support every day.”

Turning to Gideon he saw the sweet smile on her face.

“Your journey is going to a long one. And it will take you places you’ve never thought of,” the Host told him, “I wish I could tell you it won’t be hard at times but you need to remember, if you persevere, that you will get home.”

“Thank you,” Rip whispered.

The Host reached out and took Rip’s hand, “I’m going to give you one small piece of advice. When you’re safe, take the time to rest,” he smiled, “And you never know we might meet again.”

Rip smiled, “I hope so.”

“Now,” the Host stood, “If you’re ready then your car is waiting.”

Nodding Rip followed the Host into the office where the shard was sitting waiting for him on the desk. 

“Thank you,” Rip said again reaching out to touch it and the now familiar bright light surrounded him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hear the song Rip is singing - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYEC4TZsy-Y   
> It suits Rip and Miranda.


End file.
